Grant G. Skyla
| occupation = | residence = ??? | species = Human (Abnormal) | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = 23 | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | residence = Twilight Kingdom (former) | birth = 13th June, 1553 | height = 4'9" ft. (147 cm) | weight = 250 lbs (113.39 kg) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kushu Kushu no Mi | dfename = Crash-Crash Fruit | dfmeaning = Crash | dftype = Paramecia }} Grant G. Skyla, 'known under her renowned alias of ' , and more affectionately by those close to her (or instead, those who wish to annoy her) as the Green Giant is a former resident of the Twilight Kingdom's city, Eos. As the daughter of a well-known political activist and the head of the City Council in the year 1553; Skyla enjoyed a happy, if not fleeting childhood as she was showered with everything that her parents could reasonably provide. Living near the coastlands of Eos, Skyla would watch ships embark and disembark as per the nature of travel, developing a desire for a chance to go out to sea. However, at the mere age of five years old, Skyla was forcefully awakened from the childlike fantasy she had previously dwelled within and forced to acclimate to harsh, depraved truth of being a denizen of the New World. Fire and brimstone rained down from the once clear blue skies as sounds of gunpowder went off in the distance; the sounds of metal clashing against metal and the bloodcurdling screams of the innocent all around her interrupting a festival representing peace. Skyla could feel the world dying around her but she was still powerless to stop it regardless as men with vile hearts encroached on the perimeters of the otherwise festive city; intent to raid, pillage, and enslave as they deemed fit. Attempting to make her own stand in an attempt to defend herself, Skyla threw a rock at a marauder hoping to hit the mark on biblical proportions. Just as the brick landed, however, Skyla quickly sensed another presence; quickly dispatching and making short work of the Marauders; savages. On the back of the strange figure's coat was Kanji emblematic of the notion of "Absolute Justice"; a Marine. A hero. At that point in time, Skyla became infatuated with the notion of becoming a Marine; becoming like her unknown hero and gaining the chance to thank them. Consuming a Devil Fruit at the age of nine years old, Skyla enlisted in the marines in the year 1563; becoming a Crushing Human and a valuable asset to the Marines, so much so that she has quickly worked her way up to the rank of Marine Captain. Appearance Personality Having a desire to become a "protector of justice" much like her unknown saviour; Skyla personally admires war-heroes and the accomplishments of Marines both subordinate and superior. In addition; playing into her aspiration Skyla exhibits monstrously indomitable willpower; enduring hardships that grown men and women alike cracked under while rejecting the pity of others as a nine-year-old Ensign. In fact, this is perhaps the most prominent trait on profile that the World Government may have for her training phase, as Skyla pushed herself further than necessary each training or conditioning session. Deeply self-motivated, Skyla is incredibly passionate about what it is that she does. However, admittedly Skyla does find some conflict in her role as a Marine, perhaps compounded by her own desire to learn. Originally inspired by the concept and ideologies of the Absolute Justice upheld by the Marines as an organization in the past; Skyla initially found the ability to be willing to sacrifice anything to defeat what is defined as evil to be appealing. However, upon actually joining the Marines and becoming exposed to Fleet Admiral Kurama's ideology of Balanced Peace, the shortcomings of her previously held ideology became elucidated. Due to a simultaneous desire for the execution of justice and the attainment of peace, Skyla personally believes that the current ideology of the Marine organization is superior. Despite this, as a survivor of a tragedy sparked by savages; Skyla holds a desire for revenge in her heart and something not dissimilar to hatred for piracy; a desire Absolute Justice enabled her to freely act upon. As a result, her desire to act as a protector and her selfish will to enact revenge is the conflict at the core of her character. As a naturally inquisitive young woman, Skyla's high intelligence and nature as a philomath means that she revels in engaging in discussions that she finds educational or intellectual. She takes a passionate interest in training, learning, and reading to further better herself and expand her own knowledge. Despite facing some stigma about being a "nerd" by her closer peers, this inherent nature serves her well on deployment; especially in her role as a Captain. Due to this aspect of her personality, Skyla is quite observant and cautious when encountered with strange combatants or unfamiliar scenarios so as to absorb as much data as possible before taking action. On the other hand, in much the same way that she becomes excited when interacting with sources of potential wisdom; Skyla appears to have great disinterest, if not disdain for interacting with more brawn-based or unintelligent persons as she finds it simply difficult to interact with them on an interpersonal level. Otherwise, Skyla is known to have a love of food bordering on excessive levels; leading her to empty restaurants she enters almost comically and has an almost autobiographic, photographic memory of every culinary experience she has had. Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Skyla has eaten the Kushu Kushu no Mi, 'a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows Skyla to generate and ascertain control over pressure around her and her surroundings in a radius of ___. As a result, through this ability, Skyla has demosntrated the ability to, in it's most basic of applications radiate waves of incredible pressure that are capable of cracking the earth open, casually producing massive fissures that threaten to swallow her opponents and their immediate surroundings whole within her vicinity as seemingly enhance the pressure generated by her arms from movement to such an extent that it would appear that casual movement summons incredibly powerful winds. However as she has progressed with her abilities, Skyla has demonstrated the ability to categorize general uses of her abilities into a few categories from which more advanced techniques which involve multiple aspects can be crafted. *'Increase: *'Decrease:' *'Expel:' Advanced Techniques Fighting Styles Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Miscellaneous and Skills *'Philomath:' Trivia References Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Female Characters Category:Marine Captains Category:Twilight Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users